The propose of this cross-sectional study of black and white children is to investigate children's knowledge, attitudes and feelings regarding the final stage of HIV disease, Acquired Immunodeficiency Syndrome (AIDS), as an illness and its health consequences. A particular focus is on information which facilitates development of age-appropriate interventions in educational pediatric, and community settings. The sample population permits examination of the potential influence of developmental, ethnic, familial, and socioeconomic factors on childrens' understanding and knowledge of aids. The goals of the study are to: 1. Develop instruments and techniques for assessment of children's knowledge, attitudes and feelings regarding AIDS. 2. Determine children's understanding and potential for acquiring developmentally-appropriate information about disease and health processes, particularly those relating to AIDS. 3. Examine children's perceptions of personal control in disease prevention and health promotion of AIDS relative to other health problems. 4. Identify the role of social- environmental factors in children's knowledge and attitudes regarding these health problems. An interdisciplinary panel of experts will contribute to the development of the research instruments and techniques in conjunction with an instrument evaluation process using group and individual discussion of instruments with samples of 15 black and white elementary school children in each of grades 1, 3, nad 5. The final instruments are then administered to samples of 300 black elementary school children and 300 white elementary school children, each equally distributed across grades 1, 3, and 5, stratified by socioeconomic status and gender. Mothers of the children are interviewed by telephone to obtain demographic information and their knowledge and understanding about AIDS and AIDS education of their children. The research design is placed within a cognitive-developmental theory of health behaviors and of personal control in health promotion. Nine hypothesis are tested. The research team, which has considerable experience working with black and white elementary school children, consists of two developmental psychologists, three health educators, a medical sociologist, and a pediatrician.